1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of profiling Web users and for delivering targeted content to users.
2. Description of Related Art
Web advertising (typically banner advertisements) directed to Web users is expected to grow rapidly along with the growth of the Internet and E-commerce activity. Traditional methods of Web advertising have been found to be generally ineffective in drawing responses from Web users. For example, research has shown that few online users regularly click through ordinary banner advertisements.
A more effective means of Web advertising is advertising targeted to particular Web users. For example, it is known to profile Web users by determining their demographics and interests, and to selectively transmit advertisements to only those users having particular profiles. Information on users can be obtained, e.g., from the users themselves through questionnaires. However, in these profiling methods, there is no assurance of user privacy or the accuracy of the profiling data. Also, there is no way of accurately matching the advertising to user profiles.
A need exists for a method and system for accurately and anonymously profiling Web users. A need also exists for a method and system for accurately matching users of given profiles to content to which they will likely be most receptive.